parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vile and Offensive
Vile and Offensive is the sixth episode of Survivor: Ademius. Story Day 16 Upon returning to camp, Darnell confronts Penny, saying she had betrayed him even after he had saved her from elimination twice. An upset Darnell says that if he is on the jury, he would never vote for Penny to win - to which Mitzi responds by standing up for Penny, saying she made the right decision and that she, Erin and Aisha would gladly vote for Penny to win. Penny cries after Darnell's confrontation and says that she does not want him on the jury. Mitzi promises her that the very next tribal council they attend, he would be going home straight away. The four girls agree to get rid of the two remaining guys as soon as possible. Terrence fears for his own game. Day 17 The new Sparrison tribe win a reward of a picnic feast atop a lovely mountain. While there, Elmer finds the clue to the hidden immunity idol in one of the napkins and pockets it, keeping it secret from even Mitch, planning on using it if the Kafheesi trio try to get rid of him or Mitch. Dejected from losing the reward and still stinging from Darnell's outburst, Penny goes to be alone by the lake and cries. Terrence finds her and stays with her to comfort Penny. Mitzi spots the two of them behaving intimately and becomes suspicious that Terrence is trying to take advantage of Penny's emotional state to save himself. Day 18 Sparrison loses the next immunity challenge, and Darnell and Terrence are saved that night as Sparrison heads to their first tribal council as a new tribe. Peter is unhappy about losing to a tribe with a majority of girls and remarks about it once back at camp. Ingrid hears him and is offended by his sexist comment, and also worried that Peter's misogyny may make her a target to him. It is because of this that Ingrid decides she will side with Elmer's and Mitch's alliance - as she considers both men gentlemanly, in contrast to Peter and Callum, both of whom she dubs sleazy. Oberon agrees to work with her as they are allies. At Ingrid's request, Elmer, Mitch and Oberon agree that the four of them will vote for Peter that night. At tribal council, Ingrid brings up Peter's remark about losing to women, and Peter says that it was an offhand comment and he hadn't meant anything by it. Ingrid calls him 'vile and offensive'; which worries Peter that she and Oberon may have decided to side with Elmer and Mitch because he had offended her. Alarmed that he might be going home, Peter plays his hidden immunity idol, negating all four of their votes. He, Brett and Callum cast their votes for Mitch, the strongest competitor of the opposing alliance, and Mitch is blindsided and 'idol-ed out' in a 3-4 vote. Challenges Reward Winner: Sparrison clue to hidden immunity idol Immunity Winner: Amanoo Tribal Council 6: Sparrison Voting Confessionals "Guess you just got your ass kicked by a woman - again." - Ingrid Boehtz "You're too strong, too much of a physical threat. If the merge is tomorrow, I don't want you on the tribe." - Brett Freeman "Peter, your time has come. It was fun." - Mitch Carrigan "Leader of your old tribe, and your run's over. If they elected you leader, clearly they saw something in you. You're too dangerous, sorry man." - Callum Paisley "I really really really hope this works. I'm not ready to go home yet." - Peter Kane Final Words "I'm...shocked to say the least. I didn't think I'd be out so soon. I'd hoped to at least make the merge. Wow. They really got me there, especially Peter. If we'd known he had an idol we would've voted for Brett or Callum. Just my luck, I suppose. Part of me blames Ingrid for tipping Peter off, inadvertent or not. Still, I wish the best of luck to her, and Oberon and Elmer, and Darnell and Penny. If one of my allies wins, I'll be happy." - Mitch Carrigan Still In The Running